


missing you

by niamsmuffin



Series: loving him is blue [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Skype calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamsmuffin/pseuds/niamsmuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which liam is a world famous popstar and niall is a normal uni student</p>
            </blockquote>





	missing you

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil something from my wattpad

"i miss you," niall whispered awkwardly. he didn't know if maybe that was appropriate right now. he was on skype with liam. his boyfriend was huffing and puffing and looked positively adorable. liam had just finished the first show of his world tour.

"i miss you, too," liam sighed. he ran a hand through his sweaty hair. "i wish you could have been here tonight. it was epic." liam's first show had been at the o2. sadly, niall couldn't attend because of a last minute project. liam was forced to stay in a hotel since he would be moving to another city the next day.

"is it sad that you've only be gone a few hours and i already miss you?" niall sighed. he hot glued another stick to his project. "i don't understand why professor dropped the project on us last minute. i wanted to wish you luck opening night."

"you'll see me again, love," liam soothed. "i'll be back before you know it!"

"eight months," niall muttered. "that's nearly a year, liam. and then after that, you'll be recording and writing and i'll hardly see you."

"i never said dating a popstar would be easy, love," liam smiled sadly. "are you having second thoughts?"

niall and liam had been dating for about four months. they had met at a bar, and niall would be lying if he said that he didn't immediately know who liam was. he decided to flirt up a bit and get liam's number. everything had seemed quite funny the next morning, until liam called niall and asked him on a date. their relationahip florished quickly.

"never." niall shook his head violently. "i just miss you is all."

"i miss you too, niall. being with you nearly every day for the past four months has made it hard to even nap without you." liam laughed a bit, even though it wasn't funny at all. 

"i don't know how much i'll sleep tonight," niall admitted. "i don't even want to. i want to stay up and talk to you all night."

"you know you can't do that, babe," liam said sadly. "you've got class tomorrow and i have another concert."

"i want to come see you," niall pouted. he looked over at the clock to see that maybe it was getting too late to stay up.

"too far from campus." liam shook his head. "i'm just trying to look out for you, love. don't pout at me like that."

"i'm sorry, li. i miss you." niall leaned forward and kissed his laptop screen near the camera.

"i miss you too, ni." liam kissed his own screen. "sleep well, love." he ended their call.


End file.
